Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar
by desilusion
Summary: Ellos se conocen en a boda de sus mejores amigos. Ella guarda un oscuro secreto. El viene a Japon para desligarse de su familia.
1. Cap 1

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar.**

**Cap 1  
**

Sakura se encontraba en la boda de su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se encontraba en lo que ella podría describir como el mejor día de su vida: su casamiento con Eriol su amigo, compañero y ahora esposo. Lo conoció cuando comenzó su pasaje por la universidad…

Flash back!...

Tomoyo ingresaba por primera vez por las grandes puertas de su universidad. Era un edificio tan imponente que ella se asombro y pensó que allí es donde pasaría sus largos 5 años de carrera de diseñadora de modas. Iba caminando tan concentrada en su pensamiento que sin querer choco contra algo...o alguien?

Tomoyo: disculpe! Lo lamento, no se en que pensaba…

Eriol: (quien al verla por primera vez quedo sin palabras) no…no te preocupes preciosa, dime acaso es tu primer año aquí?

Tomoyo: si…soy Tomoyo Daidouji (dijo ella al lograr levantarse y verlo mas detenidamente a el…era increíble parecía como si la frase "no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable" tomaba fuerza…)

Eriol: Eriol Hiragisawa un placer…llámame Eriol por favor (y como todo un caballero le tomo la mano y le dio un delicado beso )

Tomoyo: (colorada) el placer es todo mío Eriol…Tu también llámame por mi nombre.- y dicho esto le sonrío.

Eriol: tienes un bello nombre Tomoyo…

2 años después…

Eriol: Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Espérame! Es que acaso no me escuchas?

Gritaba mientras corría a Tomoyo, pero esta por alguna razón no le estaba prestando atención o mas bien, el creía que ella estaba huyendo de él…

Tomoyo: perdona Eriol, que sucede?- dijo ella en total calma y seriedad, al menos era lo que aparentaba o quería aparentar.

Eriol: como que sucede…vengo corriendo y gritando tu nombre y tu no me escuchas, no te veo en semanas y ni siquiera te cruzo por los pasillos de la universidad, dime ¿acaso ocurre algo?

Tomoyo: absolutamente nada Eriol, es que estuve muy ocupada con los trabajos que debía entregar, eran diseños complicados…- dicho esto dio media vuelta e intento proseguir con su camino pero él la detuvo…

Eriol: Espera! A donde vas? Estas segura que no es nada? Por favor Tomoyo dime! Por que te comportas así? Acaso hice algo que te molestara? Siento…siento como si me evitaras, como si no me quisieras ver nunca mas…

Tomoyo: Eriol… ya déjalo si? Pienso que es lo mejor, yo solo quiero graduarme en paz. No es que te evitara …es que es por tu bien…

Eriol: por mi bien? Hemos sido los mejores amigos por 2 años! Te conozco como si fuera la palma de mi mano! Es que algo ocurre verdad? Te amenazaron con algo? Porque dices que es por mi bien?

Tomoyo: ya para por favor!! Se que no es fácil, pero déjame tranquila!!- intento vanamente volver a su camino cuando Eriol la tomo por las muñecas y la apoyo en la pared para que ella no se escapara- le lastimas Eriol! Suéltame!

Eriol: Y tu? Acaso tú no me lastimas? Dime que es lo que sucede! Dímelo Tomoyo! Ya veras que todo saldrá bien!

Tomoyo: (con lagrimas) Ya…basta…te lo diré pero por favor suéltame. (La suelta con delicadeza) sucede que me han estado amenazando, si no dejaba de verte iban a hacerte daño…según ellas acaparo mucho tiempo tuyo porque la mayoría de las veces en que estas libre estas conmigo. Feliz? Ya me puedo ir antes de que nos vean y a ti te hagan daño?

Eriol: (suspiro y tiernamente abrazo poniendo la cabeza de la amatista en su pecho y apoyando su mentón en la parte superior) tranquila, todo estará bien. No quiero que te preocupes más por eso…

Tomoyo: pero Eriol!!

Eriol: shh…no va a pasarme nada, se bien que puedo hacer. Acaso no confías en mí?

Tomoyo: si…

1 año después…

Eriol: Princesa! Hay algo importante de que debo hablarte! Ven!

Tomoyo: y que sucede ahora Eriol…?

Eriol: ven siéntate aquí..

Tomoyo: que ocurre?? Dime!

Eriol: princesa..Eres muy impaciente!

Tomoyo: tampoco contribuyes demasiado! Jajajaja

Eriol: bien, te diré. Me conoces demasiado, nos conocemos hace como 3 años y siempre nos hemos apoyado…por lo que creo que es un deber para mi que te enteres vos primera de lo me esta pasando…

Tomoyo: Eriol..Realmente das muchas vueltas! Que es lo que sucede?? Acaso es algo grave! Puedo ayudarte?

Eriol: no. No es grave. De hecho es algo muy hermoso o por lo menos para mí. Tommy…yo hace meses que vengo pensando y pensando y realmente he llegado a una conclusión. Me Enamore. Se que es una bomba pero bueno! Tenia que contártelo!!

Tomoyo: oh!....pues…si acertaste que es hermoso! Ja…ja- Ella no sabia como reaccionar, que decir, o sea ella hacia mucho tiempo que había aceptado que se encontraba enamorada de Eriol pero no quería perder tan hermosa amistad que tenia con él. Pero esto realmente fue como un balde de agua fría… enamorado? Él? De quien? Cuando? Como no me di cuenta antes!?

Eriol: Tomoooyoo! Estas aquí?? No pareces muuuy feliz que digamos…

Tomoyo: Jajajaja! Discúlpame Eriol pero jamás lo hubiera imaginado, eso es todo…

Eriol: que raro…lo mas lógico seria que comiences a curiosear y a realizarme un montón de preguntas interminables!

Tomoyo: tienes razón! Jajaja es que no me siento muy bien que digamos…Entiendo que estés muy entusiasmado y realmente te agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta como la primer persona a la cual contarle algo tan importante, pero podríamos dejar esta platica para después? No estoy bien…

Eriol: acaso te ocurre algo? Si no te sientes bien podemos ir a la enfermería…

Tomoyo: NO!..Es decir..No Jajajaja..Es que bueno..Tú sabes..Esos dolores que les agarran a las mujeres..No me hagas decir más!!!

Eriol: esta bien…si es así lo dejaremos para después. Pero que no se te olvide eh!!

Tomoyo: claro que no! (y como olvidarse verdad? Si la causa de los malestares era exclusivamente por este tema)

Eriol: que te mejores princesa…

Tomoyo: gracias Eriol! Hasta luego!

Ella no pudo aguantar y cuando hizo media cuadra al llegar a la esquina no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar a medida de que lo único que pensaba era en llegar a su casa. Pero alguien la detuvo, alguien que ni siquiera pensó que la detendría…

Eriol: no creo que esos dolores femeninos sean taan fuertes como para que camines media cuadra y te pongas a llorar como si fuera lo ultimo que harías (n/a: que sabe este…:S) dime que es lo que te pasa…acaso crees que no me di cuenta? Que no me percate de tu cambio en el semblante?

Tomoyo: Ya déjame Eriol! Que quieres que te diga eh? Ojalaaa que esa chiica de la cual te enamoraste te haga muy feliiiz y que ojalaaa duren muchooo y que ojalaaa te acepte tal cual sos y que..

Y no pudo seguir con sus dichos porque unos labios de manera violenta apresaron los suyos con tanta pasión que no pudo resistirse. Acaso jugaba con sus sentimientos? Desde cuando el era un casanovas y ella no se entero? ..Porque le decía que estaba enamorado de una chica y luego la besaba?... cuando pudo desligarse lo empujó …

Tomoyo: ya basta Eriol! Que te pasa? No sabía que eras del tipo que se enamoran de una chica y luego besan a otras…

Eriol: y acaso no pudiste pensar que la chica de la cual estoy enamorado eres tú?

Tomoyo: y..Yo?

Eriol: si! Tu! Te lo iba a decir pero como te marchaste porque "supuestamente te sentías mal" no pude terminar de contártelo todo…

Tomoyo: Eriol…discúlpame por favor yo..También me enamore es que…

Eriol: no hay nada que disculpar preciosa…yo entiendo..

Tomoyo: y que se supone que es lo que entiendes? (dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas)

Eriol: era lo que me suponía, alguien mas te gusta no es así? No te preocupes no quiero que cambiemos nuestra relación

Tomoyo: si que eres idiota…yo estoy enamorada de ti…yo..yo empecé a conocerte, a confiar en ti, me di cuenta que me entendías mejor que cualquiera, que pudiste ver a través de mi cosas que no suelo mostrar yo..Yo te amo (y esto último se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos)

Eriol: sabes que? Si..Soy un idiota, pero este idiota te ama y es por eso que te propongo una locura…por favor se mi novia!

Tomoyo: nada me haría más feliz! Te amo!

Y así finalmente se besaron…

3 años después:

Tomoyo: amoor! Espérame 5 minutos más que termino de arreglarme!

Eriol: pero princesa si ya eres hermosa! Para que te arreglas tanto?

Tomoyo: claro! Después la impaciente soy yo verdad?- dijo bajando por las escaleras. Eriol se quedo casi mudo…y ahí comprendió que la decisión que había tomado fue la mejor-

Eriol: te ves muy hermosa – y le beso tiernamente

Tomoyo: gracias, pero a donde vamos? Dime!

Eriol: ya lo veras!

En el restaurante.

Tomoyo: es un lugar muy elegante, realmente tienes buen gusto

Eriol: gracias. Lo escogí porque hoy hay una ocasión bastante especial..

Tomoyo: dime..Y de que trata esa ocasión bastante especial?

Eriol: mmm....esta bien..Te lo diré ahora. Dime Tomoyo…acaso no estas cansada de que seamos novios? Es que hace 3 años que estamos de novios y 6 desde que nos conocemos….no estas cansada? Además de que no nos vemos mucho por nuestros trabajos..Claro!

Tomoyo: (quien no daba crédito) que..Que es lo que estas queriendo decir? Acaso..Acaso te cansaste de mí? Eso es lo que quieres decir? Me trajiste a este hermoso lugar para decirme esto? Acaso querías aminorar tus remordimientos por cansarte de mí?

Eriol: (rió levemente y sin quitar sus ojos de Tomoyo sacó una cajita aterciopelada azul) debo admitir que me canse que seamos novios (Tomoyo ya comenzaba a llorar) por eso te propongo una nueva locura…te propongo que nos casemos, que dices?

Tomoyo: E..Eriol…porque cada vez que te me declaras me haces llorar? Jajajaja! Sabes que? Yo también creo que estoy cansada de eso de ser novios…yo acepto tu locura!

Y sin más ellos se besaron

FIN FLASH BACK.

Era increíble, ya estaban disfrutando de su casamiento con las personas queridas, además, su adorada Sakura vestía uno de sus mejores diseños exclusivo para ella.

Tomoyo: Sakurita!! Amiga! Me alegro tanto de verte! Me encanta como luces mi diseño!

Sakura: Tomoyo! (abrazándola) yo también me alegro de verte!, lamento que me he ausentado en las ultimas semanas pero es que mi trabajo no me da respiro!

Eriol: quien no te da respiro? (pregunto sumándose a la conversación, abrazando por detrás a Tomoyo)

Sakura: pues mi trabajo Eriol Jajaja, felicidades por el casamiento.

Eriol: Gracias Sakura, quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que no solo cuentas con Tomoyo sino conmigo también en la medida que pueda ayudarte. Tú sabes…

Sakura: lo se..Gracias.

Shaoran: Eriol…amigo! Como has estado!

Eriol: Shaoran! Perfectamente bien y tu? Chicas quiero presentarles a mi amigo Shaoran Li que recién llegó de China y que de seguro se quedara por un laargo tiempo.

Tomoyo: Un gusto Sr. Li, Eriol me ha estado hablando sobre usted. Es verdad que será uno de los jueces de esta jurisdicción?

Shaoran: pues si, es verdad…(Shaoran se encontraba mas que asombrado por la belleza de la Srita de ojos verdes por lo que su mente se encontraba casi en blanco)

Sakura: Un gusto…mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ( y ella le sonrío algo nerviosa, mientras que los níveos se dieron una mirada de cómplices)

Shaoran: un Gusto Srita. Kinomoto…

Tomoyo: Dime Sakura acaso no has venido con Shouta? Es muy raro que él no este aquí contigo siempre se la pasar cuidándote! Ajajjajajaja

Shaoran (acaso será su pareja? En que demonios estoy pensando?)

Sakura: pues si…he venido con el tiene que estar en algún lugar!

Tomoyo: no veo el momento de verlo! Tan tierno el!

Eriol: princesa, si sigues hablando así me pondré celoso! Jajaja

Tomoyo: ay Eriol, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti!

Eriol: a propósito Shaoran, Nadeshiko como se encuentra, quiero imaginar que has venido con ella…

Shaoran: pues si..He venido con ella, debe estar en algún lugar

Shouta: mamii mami!! Acá estas!

----------------------------------------------------------

_Hola que tal??_

_espero que les guste! voy a estar actualizandola rapido porque ya me falta poco para terminarla y no quiero dejar a nadie con la intriga!:D_

_Saludos!_

_Yuuko-San  
_


	2. Cap 2

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar**

**Cap 2.**

_Parte del Cap. 1:_

_Eriol: princesa, si sigues hablando así me pondré celoso! Jajaja_

_Tomoyo: ay Eriol, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti!_

_Eriol: a propósito Shaoran, Nadeshiko como se encuentra, quiero imaginar que has venido con ella…_

_Shaoran: pues si..He venido con ella, debe estar en algún lugar_

_Shouta: mamii mami!! Acá estas!_

_**Cap 2.**  
_

Sakura: Shouta querido, sabes que en estos eventos no tienes que correr así.

Shaoran: (pero que …así que ese Shouta es en realidad el hijo, pero si son dos gotas de agua!)

Shouta: Hola tía Tomoyo, Hola tío Eriol

Tomoyo: como estas pequeño Shouta?

Shouta: pues bien, disculpa por estar corriendo (decía arrepentido el pequeño)

Eriol: no importa campeón! No es para tanto tampoco… Jajaja

Shouta: mama quiero mostrarte algo, ven!

Sakura: esta bien (y le sonrío) con permiso regreso en un momento

Tomoyo: Eriol, quiero saludar a unas amigas prometo volver prontoo!

Eriol: de acuerdo…pero te voy a extrañar! Jajaja

(Tomoyo se va)

Shaoran: Se te ve feliz…

Eriol: la conozco desde hace 6 años y salimos hace 3, creo que fue la mejor elección

Shaoran: si tu lo dices…

Eriol: sabes..Sakura es su prima, la conozco hace unos años. Es una persona un tanto especial…

Shaoran: por que es especial?

Eriol: mmm...…digamos que no puedo contarte mucho pero te daré un consejo. Evita tocarla de cualquier modo.

Shaoran: Vamos Eriol..Ni que fuera a hacerle algo!

Eriol: lo se amigo! Lo se! Pero en realidad evita tocarla. El mas leve roce puede ponerla muy nerviosa sabes…no permite que ningún hombre se le acerque. De hecho en los años que va de conocerla he avanzado bastante en cuanto a la confianza, pero aun jamás pude estrechar su mano por ejemplo

Shaoran: acaso le ocurrió algo malo?

Eriol: así es…

Shaoran: y por que me cuentas esto?

Eriol: porque te conozco y sabia que si te la presentaba te iba a gustar

Shaoran: Eriol! Ella tiene un hijo recuerdas?

Eriol: y cual es el problema? Es soltera…

Shaoran: Admito que cuando la vi quede algo impactado..

Eriol: algo?

Shaoran: cállate! Lo que digo es que quede algo impactado lo que no significa que me guste

Eriol: por algo se empieza amigo..Por algo se empieza!

Por los alrededores de la fiesta había grandes jardines en los que caminaban Sakura y Shouta.

Sakura: dime Shouta, que es lo que ocurre?

Shouta: acá es, esto es lo que quería mostrarte. Pasa que venia caminando para buscarte y encontré a esta niña aquí…pensé que tal vez puedas ver que le sucede.

Sakura: pues veremos ( y le sonrío). Tranquila, no te va pasar nada malo. Quieres decirme como te llamas?

Nadeshiko: tu quien eres? (decía un una lagrimita)

Sakura: pues..Yo me llamo Sakura y el es mi hijo Shouta. No nos tengas miedo solo queremos ayudarte esta bien?

Nadeshiko: pues..Pues yo me perdí (y se puso a llorar fuertemente)

Sakura: ven aquí, primero necesitas calmarte (y la abrazo) eso es, cálmate. Dime con quien has venido a la fiesta?

Nadeshiko: con mi papa.

Sakura: quieres que lo vayamos a buscar juntas con Shouta? Mira que el es un muy buen niño! Y le encanta jugar! Verdad Shouta?

Shouta: verdad!, además yo protejo a mi mama!

Nadeshiko: esta bien.

Sakura: pues vamos juntos de la mano.

Y así partieron de regreso a la fiesta. Shaoran, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso porque no encontraba a su hija, decidió calmarse y sentarse en la mesa que le toco. Cuando levanto su vista vio algo que realmente lo conmovió, pero sabía que no se lo diría a nadie. Vio a Sakura de la mano de su hija por un lado y de la mano de Shouta por el otro.

Sakura: dime, acaso puedes ver a tu papa?

Nadeshiko: mmm... no..

Sakura: seguiremos buscando

Nadeshiko: espera, allí esta mí papa, es el que esta sentado!

Sakura: pero quien.. (Entonces vio como la niña iba corriendo a los brazos de su padre)

Shaoran: en donde estabas?

Nadeshiko: pues yo..Me perdii!

Shaoran: esta bien, no importa. Pero no te vuelvas a alejar demasiado esta bien?

Nadeshiko: esta bien.

Shaoran: Srita. Kinomoto, nos volvemos a encontrar. Quiero agradecerle por su amabilidad.

Sakura: no..Se preocupe, en realidad mi hijo fue quien la encontró, yo solo la anime para que lo buscara.

Shaoran: Muchas gracias.

Shouta: de nadaaa (expresándolo de manera enojada)

Sakura: Shouta, esa no es forma de hablar. Que te he dicho?

Shouta; esta bien ( diciéndolo de manera fastidiosa), por que no vamos con tía Tomoyo, ella seguro te esta esperando! (jalándola)

Sakura: esta bien, espero que todo este bien Sr. Li nos vemos luego.

Shaoran: desde luego y muchas gracias otra vez!

Nadeshiko: Sakura! Shouta! (ellos la miraron) quiero deciles que mi nombre es Nadeshiko (y les sonrío)

Shouta: jugaremos luego Nadeshiko!

Sakura: tienes un muy lindo nombre, mi mama se llamaba igual,

Nadeshiko: enserio?

Sakura: de verdad, cuando quieras te muestro sus fotos! (y le sonrío)

Nadeshiko: de acuerdo!!

Shouta: hasta luego!! … vamos mami!!

Y finalmente la grandiosa fiesta termino y todos coincidieron que fue muy bonita. El ramo por inesperadamente lo obtuvo Sakura.

Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron de luna de miel por Europa.

Primer día de la semana, y vuelta la vida rutinaria. Por lo menos para Sakura lo era.

Sakura: Shouta! Cariño! Despierta! Me he quedado dormida y llegaras tarde al Jardín de infantes!

Shouta: (bostezando) ya va mami..

Sakura: apúrate que ya te prepare el almuerzo y un desayuno rápido.

Shouta: de acuerdo.

Sakura: Shouta necesito decirte que hoy es posible que cuando te vaya a buscar en el Jardín, deba volver pronto al trabajo por lo que llegare tarde. Sabes que no me gusta dejarte solo demasiado tiempo pero así es el trabajo

Shouta: mami no te preocupes yo se que todo lo haces por mi bien, así que da lo mejor de ti de acuerdo?

Sakura: gracias hijo! Prometo compensártelo! Tal vez te traiga alguna sorpresita Jajaja pero debes portarte bien!

Shouta: Esta bien!

Sakura: bien ahora cámbiate ¡

Shouta: de acuerdo! En unos minutos estaré listo!

Ya en la entrada del Jardín:

Sakura: bien! Hemos llegado a tiempo! Diviértete si?

Shouta: si mami!

Sakura: y recuerda, aunque me retrace un poquito espérame que vendré si o si a buscarte

Shouta: si! De acuerdo

Nadeshiko: Sakura! Shouta!

Sakura: Nadeshiko? Acaso tú también asistirás a este Jardín de infantes?

Nadeshiko: si! Estoy en la clase melocotón!

Shouta: yo también!

Shaoran: buenos días!

Sakura: Buenos días Sr. Li, que coincidencia que Shouta y Nadeshiko estén en el mismo salón!

Shaoran: es verdad, aunque soy de esas personas que piensan que las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable…

Shouta: lo mismo dice Tía Tomoyo!

Sakura: es verdad yo también pienso igual…

Shaoran: en fin! Me alegra verlos. Yo debo ir al trabajo. Así que Nadeshiko cuídate si?

Nadeshiko: si papa! (y le da un beso en la mejilla) vamos a la clase Shouta!

Shouta: si..Si vamos! Je je!

Sakura: hasta luego!

Shaoran: Nos vemos luego Srita. Kinomoto.

Sakura: hasta luego Sr. Li…

Luego de un agotador día de trabajo, ya por la tarde Sakura salio en busca de Shouta para llevarlo a su casa y prepararse para regresar al trabajo. El problema es que ser directora de uno de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad era una gran responsabilidad, por lo que siempre estaba corrigiendo los artículos de su equipo de trabajo y haciendo algunos ella misma también yeso le llevaba mucho tiempo. Muchas veces lamentaba no poder pasar más tiempo con Shouta pero tampoco quería comprar ese tiempo con objetos materiales. Esa no es la vida que ella quería para su hijo, por lo que disfrutaba al máximo el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Sakura: Shouta! Te he venido a buscar! Lamento la demora!!

Shouta: mami! Mami!! Te extrañe! (mientras abrazaba a su mama)

Sakura: yo también hijo, vamos a casa?

Shouta: esta bien!

Sakura: te he traído una sorpresita, mira.

Shouta: golosinas!!

Sakura: si..Pero no te las comas todas juntas porque después te agarra dolor de panza! Además yo también quiero! Jajaja

Shouta: esta bien!

Sakura: Shouta solo quiero que sepas que no te soy estas sorpresitas porque no estoy en casa, te las regalo porque se que te gustan las golosinas esta bien?

Shouta: Mama! Yo siempre te voy a querer! así que da lo mejor en tu trabajo si? ( y la abraza)

Sakura: esta bien! Vamos!

Lo que no sabia Sakura es que mientras ella estaba con Shouta, alguien sin querer escucho esa conversación y ese era Shaoran quien se había quedado apropósito porque no quería dejar a Shouta solo.

Nadeshiko: papi Sakura es muy buena verdad?

Shaoran: pues si hija, eso parece…

Nadeshiko: yo creo que ella es muy calida…

Shaoran: vamos a casa…

Shaoran se quedo pensando sobre lo que había visto y escuchado. Por que lo pudo sacar en concreto era que Sakura no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo debido al trabajo y lo más importante era que el lazo que tenia con Shouta era realmente fuerte. Shouta era un niño maduro para su edad. Otra cosa que pensó fue en la reacción de su hija. Y coincidió plenamente en que Sakura era muy calida y pensó que tal vez ella sea capaz de derretir el hielo de su corazón pero que solo restaba esperar. Debía conocerla más a fondo.

Al día siguiente milagrosamente Sakura y Shouta llegaron en el tiempo correcto y se encontraron con Nadeshiko y Shaoran. Los niños se fueron al aula mientras Shaoran y Sakura conversaban.

Sakura: lo felicito por asumir como juez de esta jurisdicción!

Shaoran: muchas gracias Srita. Kinomoto. Aunque me preguntaba si por casualidad Ud. Aceptaría tomar un café conmigo. Hay un lindo bar en la esquina…

Sakura: pues vera yo..

Shaoran: si no tiene mucho tiempo no hay problema, será en otra ocasión. Solo quería hablarle de Nadeshiko

Sakura: pues… no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo pero supongo que puedo tomarme un ratito ( y le sonrío mientras pensaba ella internamente: todo esta bien Sakura, todo esta bien mientras no te toque, tranquila)

Shaoran: prometo no quitarle demasiado tiempo además en un rato también debo ir a trabajar.

Sakura: esta bien, no hay problema.

---------------------------------------------

_Hola!!... ando con mucha vuelta porque no se bien como es esto de subir por capitulos! jajajaa siempre subo oneshoots! y dio la casualidad que este fanfic me salio tan largo y ni daba meterlo todo junto! jajajaa_

_en fin! me voy!_

_Saludos!!_

_Yuuko-San_


	3. Cap 3

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar**

**Cap 3.**

_Parte del cap 2_

_Shaoran: muchas gracias Srita. Kinomoto. Aunque me preguntaba si por casualidad Ud. Aceptaría tomar un café conmigo. Hay un lindo bar en la esquina…_

_Sakura: pues vera yo.._

_Shaoran: si no tiene mucho tiempo no hay problema, será en otra ocasión. Solo quería hablarle de Nadeshiko_

_Sakura: pues… no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo pero supongo que puedo tomarme un ratito ( y le sonrío mientras pensaba ella internamente: todo esta bien Sakura, todo esta bien mientras no te toque, tranquila)_

_Shaoran: prometo no quitarle demasiado tiempo además en un rato también debo ir a trabajar._

_Sakura: esta bien, no hay problema._

**_Cap 2  
_**

Ya en el bar…

Shaoran: bien…siento que Nadeshiko les ha tomado mucho cariño a ti y a Shouta.

Sakura: pues eso me alegra mucho, se nota que es una niña buena.

Shaoran: si, la verdad es que aun no entiendo como es que soporta. Debo ser el peor padre del mundo. Jajaja

Sakura: yo creo que le quiere porque sencillamente eres su padre y por eso le acepta tal cual es

Shaoran: puede que tenga razón

Sakura: yo no creo que sea el peor padre del mundo Sr. Li, y eso se demuestra en los ojos de Nadeshiko cuando lo saluda para entrar al jardín.

Shaoran: por favor, llámame Shaoran

Sakura: esta..Esta bien Shaoran, supongo que me puedes llamar por mi nombre

Shaoran: de acuerdo. Sakura se siente bien?

Sakura: si..Si….es que pues vera Sr. ..En realidad no acostumbro a este tipo de encuentros…

Shaoran: oh! Lamento si la presione en algún momento realmente no fue mi intención. No me malinterprete por favor.

Sakura: no se preocupe en realidad el problema soy yo, es decir, Shaoran siempre fuiste una persona correcta conmigo así que no te preocupes

Shaoran: Sakura, debo comentarle que Eriol me comento algunas cosas sobre usted y es por eso que me preocupo

Sakura: Eriol? y..Que le dijo el? (pregunto algo temerosa)

Shaoran: no mucho quédese tranquila, solo que personas del sexo opuesto se le acerquen

Sakura: oh! Eso je je je (risa lago nerviosa)pues… es verdad, por eso avise que no estabas en falta y que soy yo realmente el problema

Shaoran: Sakura cual quier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo (sonrojado) yo se que no es mucho porque bueno por mi condición no puedo hacer demasiado pero igual…

Sakura: no..Se preocupe. Le parecerá raro pero a pesar de mi visible nerviosismo, realmente me gusto esta charla. Pero si me permite debo retirarme, de lo contrario llegare tarde al trabajo.

Shaoran: desde luego, vaya tranquila que yo le invito

Sakura: muchas gracias Shaoran, hasta luego.

Los pensamientos de Shaoran iban a mil por hora, ya no sabia que pensar. Sakura había demostrado nervios ante el pero en realidad a ella le había gustado la charla; puede que sea un avance. Además dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella estima a su hija. Pero una de las cosas que faltaba investigar era su hijo Shouta. El había podido comprobar en la fiesta de que el niño era protector de su madre y seguro que no iba a ser fácil poder conocerlo pero iba a hacer su intento. Lo único que debía de hacer en esos momentos es ir a trabajar ya que le esperaban varios casos en su escritorio.

Por otro lado Sakura también se encontraba analizando lo que había vivido en la mañana. Tiempos atrás ni siquiera habría aceptado nada, acaso Shaoran tenia algo especial? Sabia que era amigo de Eriol así que suponía que por es tenia algunos puntos a favor.

A pesar del nerviosismo se sentía feliz en aquella mañana porque se había dado cuenta de que había podido avanzar con mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando miro el reloj, dio cuenta que debía partir para ir en busca de Shouta.

A diferencia de los demás días, esta vez se quedaría en casa y seguro que cocinaría algo rico con Shouta.

Shaoran: Shouta! Como estas? Se que he venido algo temprano, sabes si Nadeshiko saldrá pronto?

Shouta: si, estaba hablando algo con la maestra y ya salía

Shaoran: esta bien

Shouta: Sr. Li seré directo con Ud. Lo vi con mi madre caminando juntos. Que es lo que pretende de ella?

Shaoran: (quien no daba crédito de lo que ocurría…un niño de 5 años interrogándolo de esa manera!!!) eh..Bueno..Pues yo solo..Fui a conversar con tu madre sobre Nadeshiko…

Shouta: no me ha respondido Sr. Li que es lo que pretende Ud. de ella?

Shaoran: Primero no hace falta tantos formalismos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Luego te diré que no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a tu madre, me han dicho que eres muy protector con ella y lo puedo comprobar, puedo preguntar por que?

Shouta: bueno..Es que además de que quiero mucho a mi mama, me doy cuenta de que a ella la han lastimado demasiado en el pasado. Ella no me lo ha dicho y tampoco se que es lo que ocurrió. Solo tengo esa impresión. Por lo tanto es mi deber cuidarla.

Shaoran: sabes? Sakura es alguien muy afortunada por tener un hijo así. Te aseguro que ella debe de estar orgullosa.

Shouta: gracias. Solo te diré "Shaoran" que si dañas a mi madre haré que todos te odien por haber roto tu palabra.

Shaoran: de acuerdo. Ahora podemos ser amigos?

Shouta: (esbozando una sonrisa) si…

Nadeshiko: papa! Papa! Disculpa por tardar es que estaba hablando con la maestra!

Shaoran: no te preocupes, además yo llegue temprano también.

Sakura: Shouta! Sorpresa! Hoy pude venir temprano! Buenas tardes Shaoran! Hola pequeña Nadeshiko!

Shouta: hola mami!! Hoy te quedaras en casa!?

Sakura: si!!

Nadeshiko: hola Sakura!

Shaoran: Buenas tardes ( y esbozo una única sonrisa, una que hasta hacia unos momentos solo dedicaba a su hija)

Sakura: (sonrojada) como les va?

Shaoran: pues bastante cansado por el trabajo…

Nadeshiko: uhh..Eso significa que pediremos comida para cenar verdad?

Shaoran: es lo mas seguro princesa, discúlpame pero es que hoy tuve mucho trabajo si?

Shouta: mama! Hoy cocinaremos juntos verdad?

Sakura: si

Shouta: y por que no los invitamos a casa a cenar?

Sakura: pues…

Shaoran: muchísimas gracias pequeño Shouta pero no te preocupes

Sakura: pensaba en que no habría ningún problema, dime Nadeshiko te gusta la pizza?

Nadeshiko: sii!! Podemos papi? Podemos?

Shaoran: no quisiera molestar…

Sakura: no es ninguna molestia, además a Shouta le encanta jugar

Shaoran: esta bien iremos

Sakura: ten, esta es mi dirección. Vengan a las 8 PM. Les esperaremos con pizza hecha por nosotros. Verdad Shouta?

Shouta: sii!!

Nadeshiko: estupendo! Nos vemos mas tarde!

Shaoran: hasta luego!

Sakura: hasta luego!

Ya en casa, Sakura y Shouta ordenaron la casa y se dispusieron a hacer la masa para la pizza. Shouta a pensar de su tan corta edad sabía hacer algunas recetas solo debido a que había muchas noches en las que Sakura llegaba tarde y no podía hacerle de cenar. La pizza era su comida favorita y siempre le gustaba elaborarla junto con su mama porque siempre se terminaban divirtiendo con la harina.

Siendo las 8 PM ya tenían las pizzas listas para meter en el horno, el tema es que ellos se encontraban con enchastrados de harina. En ese momento suena el timbre y eran Shaoran con Nadeshiko quienes rieron al encontrarlos enharinados…

Shaoran: parece que se estuvieron divirtiendo Jajajaja

Sakura: Jajaja es verdad.

Nadeshiko: mírate como estas Shouta! Jajajaja

Shouta: Jajaja cállate sino quieres que te enhariné también!

Sakura: antes de enharinar a las damas deberías ir a limpiarte y cambiarte, así podrás jugar con Nadeshiko hasta que estén las pizzas.

Shouta: esta bien mami! Ya vengo.

Shaoran: traje unos postres de chocolate, espero que les gusten!

Sakura: gracias Shaoran, los pondré en el refrigerador! Siéntense en el living! Desean algo de beber?

Nadeshiko: si gracias!

Sakura: bárbaro! Ya vengo! (Vuelve con gaseosas y vasos) bien, siéntanse como en su casa. Yo me iré a limpiar y a cambiarme. Pronto vendrá Shouta y así podrán jugar.

Nadeshiko: gracias Sakura!

Shaoran pensó que la casa de Sakura era, además de sencilla, era muy bonita. Realmente estaba bien acondicionada y era muy ordenada. Pronto volvió Shouta y se fue con Nadeshiko a jugar. En un momento de debilidad de padre pensó que debía vigilar un poco a Shouta ya que se estaba acercando mucho a Nadeshiko. Y si, el sabia que el niño era muy bueno y maduro, pero los celos de padre no se los quitaría nunca porque amaba a su hija.

Sakura: he vuelto! Voy a poner las pizzas en el horno!

Shaoran: te puedo ayudar en algo?

Sakura: no! No te preocupes! Es una pavada! Las pongo en el horno y nos podremos sentar a conversar jaja

Shaoran: esta bien.

Sakura: Listo! Solo hay que controlar que no se quemen.

Shaoran: jaja es verdad! Estaremos atentos.

Sakura: si!

Shaoran: Sakura, realmente te ves diferente con una ropa más sencilla. Siempre te veo con trajes!

Sakura: lo se, tu también te ves cambiado porque siempre llevas traje!

Shaoran: pero yo soy juez…y necesariamente debo esta formalidad.

Sakura: pues yo soy editora del periódico Tokio Nikki así que ya habrás sacado tus conclusiones…

Shaoran: enserio? Editora del diario que leo todas las mañanas?

Sakura: si! Ajaja lo lees todas las mañanas? Alguna critica para realizar?

Shaoran: me parece bastante original hay varias notas que son interesantes.

Sakura: enserio? Gracias!

Shaoran: no hay de que! Ahora me doy cuenta por que hay veces que tardas en buscar a Shouta

Sakura: si, mi trabajo consume mucho tiempo y por eso hay muchas veces que solo voy en busca de Shouta al jardín para traerlo a casa para luego volver a trabajo

Shaoran: debe ser difícil para los dos

Sakura. Si, lo se. Yo me preocupo mucho por el, y eso por eso que cuando tengo tiempos libres intento disfrutarlos con el, siempre intento que el no se sienta solo

Shaoran: te aseguro que ese chico te adora y te admira

Sakura: lo crees? De verdad? Yo siento que el se esfuerza mucho por comprenderme y siempre me dice que de lo mejor de mi

Shaoran: de verdad lo creo, además tengo entendido que el es muy protector tuyo

Sakura: es verdad Jajaja perdón! Pero iré a ver las pizzas!

Shaoran: si!!

Sakura: Shoutaaa!!! Nadeshikoo! Las pizzas ya estan! Bajen a comer!

Shouta: ya vamos mamii!!

Shaoran: ayudo en algo?

Sakura: no hay problema! Además la mesa ya esta puesta! Vamos a comer! Jajaja!

Nadeshiko: mmm! Realmente esta muy rica! Verdad papi?

Shaoran: es verdad! Felicitaciones a ambos!

Shouta: gracias! Siempre me gusta cocinar pizza con mama!

Sakura: será porque terminas enharinado? Jajajaja

Todos: jajajjajajaja

Shaoran: estuvo todo muy delicioso!

Sakura: esperen que aun faltan los postres! acá estan!

Shouta: mmm! Chocolate!!

Nadeshiko: te gustan los chocolates?

Sakura: que si le gustan? Les fascinan!

Shaoran: en casa también gustan bastante!

Nadeshiko: es verdad, papa siempre lleva una barra de chocolate en el bolsillo del saco! (Shaoran se sonrojo)

Todos: jajjajajajaja

Sakura: los niños se volvieron a ir a jugar…

Shaoran: y lo que va a ser despegarlos!

Sakura: déjalos! Al fin de cuentas es viernes

Shaoran: pero en algún momento tenemos que volver! Jajaa

Sakura: si!...café?

Shaoran: gracias.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran: si, dime Sakura.

Sakura: es..Es medio raro el favor que voy a pedirte…si te niegas no hay ningún problema..

Shaoran: dudo que quiera negarme, por favor Sakura si puedo ayudarte no dudes en consultármelo.

------------------------------------

Yuuko-San


	4. Cap 4

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar.**

**Cap. 4  
**

_Parte del Cap 3._

_Sakura: es..Es medio raro el favor que voy a pedirte…si te niegas no hay ningún problema.._

_Shaoran: dudo que quiera negarme, por favor Sakura si puedo ayudarte no dudes en consultármelo._

**Cap 4**

Sakura: es..Tal vez una tontería…

Shaoran: jamás pensaría ello

Sakura: esta bien! Aquí voy. Es..Un poco raro que lo pida..Y mas a una persona que la conozco hace pocos meses pero Shaoran, me dejarías tocar tu rostro? Es decir..No me mal interpretes…tu sabes que..

Shaoran: de acuerdo, Sakura este seria un gran paso para ti y te agradezco por haber contado conmigo. Siéntete libre de poder hacerlo cuando estés preparada

Sakura: gracias Shaoran, por alguna razón siento que contigo puedo avanzar de apoco

Shaoran: me alegro por ti Sakura…

Como ellos estaban en el living sentados en el sofá, no era muy difícil poder llegar a Shaoran. Sakura no entendía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza, pero la realidad era que ella a pensar del miedo quería avanzar.

Algo sonrojada, lentamente estiro la mano hacia el rostro de Shaoran. Por un momento amago pero siguió adelante. Faltaban pocos centímetros para llegar. Vio el rostro de Shaoran y vio que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Mentalmente le agradeció por el gesto. Finalmente lo toco, fue un sentimiento bastante fuerte, pero sintió que el rostro de Shaoran era calido. Fueron unos segundos eternos.

Cuando Sakura retiro la mano, Shaoran abrió los ojos a compás de una sonrisa.

Shaoran: que fue lo que sentiste?

Sakura: yo…a pesar de mis nervios, pude..

Shaoran: tranquila, nadie te hará daño yo te lo prometo. Además no te tocare así que puedes calmarte.

Sakura: muchas gracias Shaoran, yo sentí…muchos sentimientos juntos, no se como explicarlo!

Shaoran: ya progresaras! Tiempo al tiempo! Hoy diste un paso muy grande. Sakura….da lo mejor de ti de acuerdo?

Sakura: (sonriendo) de acuerdo!

Shaoran: creo que ya es tarde y es mejor que me retire…

Sakura: esta bien, llamare a Nadeshiko. Muchas gracias Shaoran ( y en ese momento sin dudarlo volvió a tocar el rostro del ambarino. Este se sorprendió pero se contuvo y dejo que Sakura fuera en busca de su hija)

Durante los próximos días, Sakura y Shaoran coincidían en sus encuentros varias veces cuando iban en busca de sus hijos al jardín de infantes. Aunque no se volvió a mencionar lo sucedido, cada día se llevaban mejor.

Shaoran sentía alivio cuando veía a Sakura porque cuando llegaba con su hija o iba a buscarla, podía escuchar claramente los comentarios de otras madres que, según ellas, lo catalogaron como un soltero sensual a capturar. Por lo que cuando veía a Sakura aprovechaba y se alejaba de los lugares en donde estaban aquellas señoras con la excusa de saludarla.

Una día cuando ya anochecía, Sakura conducía su auto charlando con Shouta sobre como había sido el día de su hijo. Conversando Shouta vio algo muy peculiar :

Shouta: mami, por aquí es el parque de juegos verdad?

Sakura: si, pero no iremos hoy porque se nos ha hecho tarde. Prometo que en cuanto tenga una tarde libre iremos!

Shouta: mami puedes bajar la velocidad, creo que vi algo…

Sakura: (frenando de apoco) que viste cariño?

Shouta: mami, aquella niña no es Nadeshiko?

Sakura: oh dios mío! Tienes razón Shouta! Y esta sola. Quédate en el auto y veré que sucede si?

Shouta: esta bien.

Sakura: Nadeshiko? Dime acaso estas sola?

Nadeshiko: Sakura! (la niña estaba llorando y corre a abrazarla)

Sakura: cálmate, ven Shouta esta en el auto. Te propongo que vayamos por unos helados te parece bien?

Nadeshiko: esta bien, pero no le avises a mi papa donde estoy.

Sakura: por el momento no diré nada, vamos.

Sakura: Bien, iré por los helados, quiero que se queden aquí ( y les sonrío)

Shouta: claro mama!

Sakura: Hola, Shaoran? ( cuando se alejo lo suficiente, decidió llamar a Shaoran, de seguro estaría muy preocupado)

Shaoran: Hola Sakura, realmente me llamas en un muy mal momento, Nadeshiko escapo de casa, es mi culpa, lo se pero es que…

Sakura: cálmate, de casualidad Shouta la vio en el parque y esta con nosotros, para que se calmara le dije que tomaríamos helado. Se que es difícil, pero por favor se paciente, yo la llevare a tu casa.

Shaoran: Gracias Sakura, Muchas gracias, no se como agradecerte, todo sucedió tan rápido que..

Sakura: no te preocupes, debo colgar porque sino van a sospechar porque tardo mucho…

Shaoran: esta bien, cualquier cosa llámame.

Sakura: perfecto, hasta luego. ( Y colgó.)

Sakura: Bien, he vuelto con los helados! perdón por la tardanza pero es que había muchas personas!

Nadeshiko: no hay problema!

Shouta: mmm!! Chocolate! Gracias mami!!

Sakura: de nada! Pues bien! Comamos antes de que se nos derrita!

Nadeshiko: bien! Gracias Sakura!

Sakura: de nada Nadeshiko!, pero…quisiera que me cuentes porque te encontré tan sola y triste, que fue lo que sucedió?

Nadeshiko: pues bien…te contare.

FLASH BACK.

Nadeshiko y Shaoran se encontraban en su casa.

Nadeshiko: Bien! Termine mi dibujo! Se lo mostrare a papa!

Cuando Nadeshiko se acerco al despacho de su padre, noto que puerta no estaba del todo cerrada y que por la pequeña abertura podía ver a su padre discutiendo por teléfono.

Shaoran: Que se supone que es lo que quiere madre? Ya le dije que no volveré!

No madre, yo soy capaz de criar a mi hija sola.

Acaso quiere que vuelva con esa hipócrita? Acaso no se entero que en cuanto pudo nos abandono??

En términos mas claros madre, la que dice llamarse madre de Nadeshiko, solo se caso conmigo por mi dinero y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de fugarse con otro, se fue dejándome a mi hija siendo un bebe!!!! Yo no puedo volver con una persona así! Tampoco quiero que Nadeshiko conozca a ese tipo de persona.

El se encontraba exasperado discutiendo con su madre, pero en cuanto se percato que la puerta estaba entreabierta se preocupo de que su hija lo escuchara. Pero sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando vio a Nadeshiko parada con lágrimas.

Shaoran: déjame en paz madre! (le corto) Nadeshiko!! …perdón…yo…ven por favor…

Y en cuanto el se quiso acercar, ella salio corriendo y sintió el portazo de la puerta principal. Cuando el logro salir, no había rastros de su hija, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer; comenzó a recorrer los alrededores con rapidez pero ni rastros.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nadeshiko: y así sucedió.. (Dijo con tristeza) no podía creer en lo que escuchaba.

Sakura: (mientras la abrazaba) te entiendo, no es para menos que te pongas triste, pero debías al menos escuchar lo que Shaoran te quería decir,

Nadeshiko: no! El me mintió! Siempre le pregunte sobre mi mama y el siempre me decía que estaba de viaje!

Sakura: pequeña, tienes que entender que no es fácil ser padre y que no siempre hacemos lo correcto. Pero, no creo que aquella mentira sea para hacerte daño, sino más bien para protegerte…

Nadeshiko: protegerme? De que?

Sakura: míralo así, cuando escuchaste lo que dijo tu papa, no te sentiste muy triste?

Nadeshiko: pues si…

Sakura: pues el no quería que te pusieras triste, tienes 5 años y no tienes porque sufrir por los problemas de los adultos. Solo tienes que pensar que tu papa es la persona que mas te quiere y te protege en este mundo.

Shouta: (quien solo escuchaba hasta el momento) anímate!, por que no vamos a tu casa y hablas con tu papa? Si no te gusta su respuesta, pues te puedes quedar en mi casa!

Sakura: Shouta!

Shouta: yo creo que es una buena idea, que te parece Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: esta bien, hablare con mi papa. Serias tan amable de llevarme con el?

Sakura: claro corazón, sabes que te apoyamos en lo que decidas.

Y así, Sakura puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió a lo de Shaoran. Claro que gracias a las indicaciones de Nadeshiko, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a aquella casa.

Cuando llegaron, la pequeña Nadeshiko tuvo nervios. No sabía como la recibiría su padre, no sabia como volver a hablarle. Sakura y Shouta la animaron y le dieron confianza. Y tocaron finalmente el timbre. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió.

Sakura: buenas noches Shaoran, veras, me encontré con Nadeshiko en el parque…

Shaoran: Nadeshiko! Hija! En donde estabas? Estas bien? Me has hecho preocuparme! (el realmente estaba preocupado, abrazo a su hija lo mas fuerte que pudo, no aguanto y una lagrima salio de su rostro)

Nadeshiko: papa! Perdóname (llorando obviamente) no lo volveré a hacer!

Shaoran: ven aquí, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa; estaba tan enojado que no me di cuenta de lo que decía. Yo se que te mentí pero fue por tu bien!

Sakura: ves pequeña? Tu padre te quiere muchísimo (le decía sonriendo)

Shaoran: muchas gracias Sakura, yo..No se como agradecerle! Oh! Que modales son los míos, entremos!

Shouta: gracias.

Sakura: En realidad a quien deberías agradecerle es a Shouta, fue el quien vio a tu hija en el parque mientras volvíamos a nuestra casa.

Shaoran: (agachándose a la altura del pequeño) muchas gracias amigo! Te debo una! ( y lo abrazo)

Shouta: esta bien, no hay problema! Pero me parece que nos deberíamos retirar, tú tienes que hablar con Nadeshiko y no debemos molestar.

Sakura: es verdad, bien dicho hijo

Nadeshiko: no! Quiero que Sakura se quede conmigo!

Shaoran: bien si eso es lo que quieres… vamos a tu habitación.

Sakura: (se puso a la altura de su hijo) Shouta, hijo, lo sabes verdad?

Shouta: si mami, yo me quedo aquí.

Sakura: (abrazando a su hijo) gracias, prometo que mas tarde hablaremos si?

Shouta: si mami, no te preocupes (y le sonrío)

En la habitación de Nadeshiko:

Shaoran: hija, quiero que sepas que nunca pensé en hacerte daño, es solo que pienso que eres muy pequeña para saber algo tan duro y fuerte me entiendes?

Nadeshiko: si, comprendo.

Shaoran: te contare a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió esta bien?

Nadeshiko: no hace falta si no quieres papi, no importa.

Shaoran: esta bien, solo te contare algunas cosas para que comprendas lo que sucedió. Como bien sabes, es tradición en la familia Li que los matrimonios sean arreglados, por lo que no fui la excepción. Mi madre me comprometió con tu mama Meiling. Ella en realidad quería nuestra fortuna pero como no la consiguió se fue cuando tenias casi un año.

Nadeshiko: mi..Mama me hizo eso? Por que??

Sakura: pequeña, recuerdas que te dije que hasta los adultos cometen errores?

Nadeshiko: tienes razón…

Shaoran: Nadeshiko, tu eres la princesita mas importante para mi; y no quiero que dudes de eso en ningún momento. Estoy aquí para protegerte.

Sakura: ves? Te das cuenta que tu papa te quiere? Si te mintió fue para evitarte todo esto comprendes?

Nadeshiko: es verdad, tienes razón. Muchas gracias Sakura (y la abrazo)

Shaoran: bueno bueno! Creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama porque es tarde.

Sakura: es verdad, que tengas dulces sueños Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko: gracias!, papi te quiero mucho! Buenas noches ( lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Shaoran: tu también princesita! Cualquier cosa estoy en mi despacho, aun debo terminar algunas cosas.

Shaoran y Sakura bajaban la escalera y vieron a Shouta sentado mirándolos.

Shaoran: Shouta, muchísimas gracias por ser tan comprensivo…yo no se como compensártelo.

Shouta: cumpliendo tú promesa. La recuerdas verdad?

Shaoran: si, dalo por hecho.

Sakura: disculpen de que promesa estan hablando?

Shouta: Jajaja lo siento mami, es charla entre hombres.

Shaoran: si, si concuerdo con mi amigo

Sakura: así que charla entre hombres eh! Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Shouta hijo ya debemos volver a casa, recuerda que mañana debo ir al trabajo.

Shaoran: Sakura no se como agradecerte lo de hoy, si hubiera estado solo no hubiera sabido como reaccionar o que hacer.

Sakura: no hay problema...hoy por ti..Mañana por mi…

Shaoran: Jajajaja esta bien.

Sakura y Shouta llegaron a su casa finalmente pero Sakura no paso un detalle por alto.

-----------------------------------------------

Hola! termine toda la historia! asi que la voy a terminar de subir en unos momentos!

Saludos!!

Yuuko-san


	5. Cap 5

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar.**

**Cap 5**

_Parte del Cap 4_

_Sakura y Shouta llegaron a su casa finalmente pero Sakura no paso un detalle por alto._

_Sakura: Shouta, ven necesito que hablemos de algo._

**Cap 5**

Shouta: que sucede mami?

Sakura: como eres mi hijo sabes que te conozco y se lo que sucede…

Shouta: ufff...…esta bien, es solo…que no pude evitar pensar que …como Nadeshiko no sabia nada de su madre, yo tampoco se nada de mi padre y se que te lo pregunte antes y que me has dicho que me lo contaras cuando llegue su momento…

Sakura: ven aquí…( lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo), se que quieres saber. Pero no quiero que sufras del modo que Nadeshiko sufrió hoy. Quiero que entiendas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Yo se que muchas veces termino dejándote solo en casa por culpa del trabajo y créeme que es algo que no me gusta para nada; pero es algo que debo hacer por nuestro bien. Estas cosas cuando seas más adulto las entenderás a la perfección,

Shouta: lo se mami, sabes que esperare a cuando quieras contarme, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar que el motivo por el que no me cuentas es porque es algo demasiado triste…

Sakura: corazón, no debes preocuparte por eso. Solo tienes 5 años, solo quiero que vivas tu niñez con gran felicidad y no pensando en estas cosas que en realidad no deben tener una gran importancia. Se que sientes curiosidad por saber lo de tu padre pero que no sea esa curiosidad algo principal. Tienes muchas cosas por vivir si? Además…recuerda nuestro lema: "todo estará bien"

Shouta: Esta bien, lo intentare…

Sakura: igual sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa cuando quieras (le sonrío)

Shouta: si! Gracias mami!

Sakura: bien, ahora si vamos a dormir que mañana es un día muy largo. A menos para mi Jajaja

Shouta: da lo mejor de ti!

Sakura: bien! Mañana te traeré sorpresita!

Shouta: sii!!

Sakura: además…pronto es tu cumpleaños!

Shouta: sii!

Sakura: bien, vamos a dormir, pero antes el besito de las buenas noches!

Los días pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cumpleaños de Shouta llego. Sakura no lo decía, pero estaba emocionada porque su hijo iba a cumplir 6 años y para ella parecía ayer que lo tenía en brazos.

Sakura y Shouta decidieron hacer una fiesta con sus compañeritos de jardín por lo que repartieron tarjetitas a todos. Claro que invitaron a Shaoran como parte de la fiesta.

Ya en el día de la fiesta, Shouta se encontraba muy feliz porque Sakura le había comprado un juego que tanto estaba esperando y claro es que su tío Touya además de llamarlo desde el extranjero le había enviado un gran paquete por encomienda. Su abuelo Fujitaka, quien se encontraba en una excavación, también le envió sus mayores deseos y le prometió que lo llevaría de paseo en cuanto regresara.

Ya en la tarde la fiesta había comenzado en la casa de Sakura, los invitados iban llegando y se ponían a jugar mientras Sakura terminaba de armarla mesa con comida y ayudaba a alguno que otro niño. También llegó Nadeshiko pero fue en compañía del mayordomo. En un momento suena el teléfono y Sakura atiende:

Sakura: hola! Quien habla?

Shaoran: hola Sakura!

Sakura: hola Shaoran? Como estas? Por que no has venido?

Shaoran: Sakura, lo lamento pero es que no voy a poder ir sino hasta mas tarde, lo que pasa es que nos ha llegado una causa muy difícil y debo llevar adelante las audiencias, discúlpame por favor.!

Sakura: se ve feo eso! No te preocupes Shaoran ven cuando te desocupes, y no te preocupes por Nadeshiko que ella se queda aquí hasta que la vengas a buscar bien?

Shaoran: gracias Sakura! Me has salvado!

Sakura: no hay problema! Pero debo déjate porque debo controlar a los niños!

Shaoran: éxitos!

Ya era de noche y la fiesta había terminado pero Shaoran no había aparecido. Sakura les contó a los niños (Shouta y Nadeshiko) lo que sucedía por lo que lo único que restaba era esperar. Shouta estaba en su habitación jugando con Nadeshiko y mostrándole sus juguetes nuevos cuando sonó el timbre y Sakura atendió.

Sakura: pasa Shaoran, ya buscare a Nadeshiko. Se divirtió mucho en el cumpleaños.

Shaoran: Gracias, lamento tener que venir a buscarla tan tarde.

Sakura: No te preocupes, yo igualmente estaba ordenando todo. Iré a buscar a Nadeshiko. Toma asiento en el living por favor.

Minutos más tarde.

Sakura: Shaoran… Nadeshiko se durmió. Realmente me da lastima despertarla; si quiere porque no la dejas pasar la noche?

Shaoran: de ningún modo, además no quiero crear ninguna molestia

Sakura: molestias? Ninguna!

Shaoran: Pero Sakura, ya que estoy aquí debo llevarla…

Sakura: ja! Oh! Pero que es lo que veo! Shaoran te ves muy cansado, apuesto a que aun no has cenado!

Shaoran: pues no! Solo quería venir a retirar a mi hija para luego comer algo en casa…

Sakura: mmm... creo que tengo una solución mas practica. Yo la verdad es que tampoco he cenado porque me dedique a cuidar a los chicos, así que por que no te quedas a cenar, sobro mucha comida!

Shaoran: no..Creo que sea lo correcto..

Sakura: OH vamos! No seas anticuado! Además quedaron muchas cosas ricas para comer! Espera y en unos segunditos traigo algo para comer!

Shaoran: bueno…acepto porque realmente estoy cansado…

Sakura: siempre tan orgulloso (desde la cocina), bueno aquí traje un poco de cada cosa espero que sea de su agrado (llegando al living)

Shaoran: esta bien no te preocupes…

Sakura: no hay problema, pero cuéntame que es lo que ha sucedido?

Shaoran: Salí tarde porque tuve que resolver unos pleitos y redactar unas sentencias que dictare el lunes próximo.

Sakura: ya veo…ser juez no es nada fácil…acaso no te cuesta realizar una sentencia? que pasa si resuelve mal un caso?

Shaoran: Trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, es por eso que siempre tengo en mira todas las pruebas y las posibles leyes que puedan ayudarme a fundamentar una sentencia.

Sakura: me parece bien (sonríe)

Shaoran: y cuéntame como estuvo el cumpleaños?

Sakura: pues fue divertido, los niños terminaron cansados de tanto jugar; además creo que les encanto mi torta de chocolate ajajá

Shaoran: a quien no le gustaría comer algo de chocolate? Jajaja

Sakura: es verdad! Si quieres después puedes probar un poco. Milagrosamente sobro un poco!

Shaoran: Esta bien, discúlpame, pero quisiera preguntarte algo…

Sakura: Pregunta..

Shaoran: El otro día Nadeshiko me dijo que hablo con Shouta y este le dijo que jamás conoció a su padre y que según él estaba intrigado sobre eso…acaso . No eres divorciada?

Sakura: ah…sobre eso, no soy divorciada porque nunca me case, y sobre ese tema con Shouta y le he explicado que cuando sea un poco mas grande le contare; pero que por el momento no debía preocuparse.

Shaoran: OH..El huyo verdad? típico..Mi ex mujer hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Sakura: Algo así…jeje…bueno te gustaría un café? De paso puedes probar mi torta de chocolate!

Shaoran: Esta bien, no necesitas algún tipo de ayuda?

Sakura: no..No te preocupes volveré en unos minutos.

Pero para cuando Sakura volvió con el Café y las porciones de pastel, encontró a un Shaoran placidamente dormido. Ella lo sabia, lo había visto demasiado cansado y por eso lo invito a cenar. Luego de percatarse de que estaba dormido fue en busca de una manta para taparlo. Pero cuando lo fue a tapar vio su rostro tranquilo, sin penas, vulnerable, vencible….y pensó en que había acertado: aquel hombre no solo era atractivo, era muy bueno y además que ella ya se había rendido ante el a pesar de sus problemas.

Ella decidió dormirse en el sillón de un cuerpo que se encontraba en frente de Shaoran Pero en cuanto logro conciliar en sueño, las mismas pesadillas de todas noche la atacaron..

Shaoran: Sakura! Sakura! Despierta por favor!. (Y Bruscamente ella despertó)

Sakura: Shaoran!….

Shaoran: Te encuentras bien? Parece que tuviste una pesadilla porque parecía que estuvieras luchando contra algo…

Sakura: Shaoran…yo…no se…(y comienza a llorar)

Shaoran: que sucede? Por que lloras?

Y Shaoran no tuvo mejor idea que hacer lo mismo que hacia cuando su hija estaba triste, alzo a Sakura y luego la sentó en su regazo y la abrazo para que se calmara..

Shaoran: Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. Luego me dirás que es lo que sucede..

Sakura: Es que…(temblaba)

Shaoran: Tranquila, dímelo si puedes Sakura; nadie va a juzgarte, estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda…

Sakura: Es..Es por culpa de estas pesadillas que no puedo dormir en las noches y es por que la mayoría de las veces siempre llego tarde para llevar a Shouta al kinder; es sobre algo que ocurrió hace muchos años..

Shaoran: si no quieres seguir contando, nadie te obligara… (Decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sakura)

Sakura: esta bien…Cuando me preguntaste si el padre de mi hijo había huido…es verdad, en realidad yo fui violada; realmente no recuerdo mucho porque uno de los golpes me había dejado inconciente.

Shaoran: es..Es no lo puedo creer! Sakura lo denunciaste?. (Y la abrazo aun más para que ella se sintiera protegida)

Sakura: es claro..El problema es que nunca lo encontraron. Pero eso ya no importa, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Shouta, yo debí ser fuerte por mí y por mi hijo así que tampoco tuve lugar para las debilidades..

Shaoran: Sakura, (mirándola a los ojos) has hecho un gran trabajo…tan solo mira a tu alrededor: Eres directora de uno de los mejores diarios del país y eres independiente; tienes una casa hermosa y Shouta: un niño fuerte, sano, que puede demostrar sus sentimientos y lo mas importante el te ama porque eres su madre…

Sakura: Shaoran son..Son tan bonitas tus palabras; gracias por escucharme es que yo..

Shaoran: Sakura realmente estoy muy sorprendido por lo que me cuentas y te agradezco por contármelo. Y lo que te digo es verdad, realmente si llegas a necesitar algo puedes avisarme no hay ningún problema…pero siento que tiemblas mucho, tal vez debería alejarme un poco…

Sakura: gracias, aun no puedo creerlo..Es que aun pasan los años y las pesadillas no se van..Por favor no me sueltes, a pesar de mis temblores me siento un poco mas protegida…

Shaoran: no será que tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a lastimar y es por eso que tiemblas?

Sakura: Es posible, pero no se porque contigo es distinto. Antes solamente Shouta se me podía acercar; esto es tan nuevo…

Shaoran: Tiempo al tiempo Sakura, Eres una mujer joven …un tanto atractiva (sonrojo)

Sakura: …espera! Me crees atractivaa? Esto es nuevo Jajaja

Shaoran: dije "un tanto", Jajajaja, ahora enserio; es lógico que sea algo nuevo para ti; pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Sakura: muchas gracias Shaoran.

Shaoran: me alegro de que vuelvas a sonreír, no dejes que el pasado siga lastimándote..Vive el presente, disfruta de tu vida..De tu hijoo…de...

Sakura: no sabía..Que tenías unos ojos tan hermosos y profundos…

Y en ese momento los ojos de Shaoran se encontraron con los de Sakura…no podían dejar de verse mutuamente, como tampoco parecía que podían controlar lo estaba por venir. Para sorpresa de Shaoran fue Sakura quien se acerco hacia el y tímidamente rozo sus labios con los de el en un momento corto…..

------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko-San


	6. Cap 6

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar.**

**Cap 6**

_Parte del Cap 5:_

_Sakura: no sabía..Que tenías unos ojos tan hermosos y profundos…_

_Y en ese momento los ojos de Shaoran se encontraron con los de Sakura…no podían dejar de verse mutuamente, como tampoco parecía que podían controlar lo estaba por venir. Para sorpresa de Shaoran fue Sakura quien se acerco hacia el y tímidamente rozo sus labios con los de el en un momento corto….._

**Cap 6**

Sakura: yoo…lo lamento no quise..Yo…te pido disculpas creerás que me estoy aprovechando, perdóname por favor ( y en un intento de salir del regazo de Shaoran)

Shaoran: no, no te vayas, no lo lamentes; déjame que te de un beso que te haga olvidar todos tus males …

Dijo el mirándola a los ojos y la beso de manera tranquila, dulce, despacio; saboreando cada momento, sintiendo sus corazones latir muy fuerte y sintiendo la calidez que ambos emanaban. Era algo que ya no se podía contener más. Y así se quedaron dormidos, juntos, abrazados; sin que nadie los moleste…hasta que …

Shaoran: Buenos días (esbozando una cordial sonrisa)

Sakura: Buenos días! Desde hace cuanto que estas despierto?

Shaoran: eso..Es un misterio jajjaa

Sakura: no es justo!

Shaoran: Jajaja aun te comportas como una niña

Sakura: haré caso omiso a tus dichos…Shaoran hay algo que debo decirte..

Shaoran: dime (expreso..Acariciando las mejillas de Sakura con ternura)

Sakura: yo..Bueno..Yo..Creo que me he enamorado de ti, pero no me mal interpretes, ya hace tiempo tengo estos sentimientos…solo quería que lo supieras (intentando otra vez vanamente en salir de los brazos de Shaoran, con mucho pesar para ella)

Shaoran: por que cada vez que me dices algo importante te quieres apartar? Porque no esperas a que yo te responda?

Sakura: bueno yo…

Shaoran: yo también la amo Srita. Kinomoto, no solo por lo de anoche, sino por el constante cariño que le brindas a mi hija, por ser como eres conmigo…

Sakura: entonces nos amamos Sr. Li? (decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa)

Shaoran: desde luego..Y espero que acepte la propuesta de ser mi novia

Sakura: mmm..Con una condición..

Shaoran: lo que sea..

Sakura: deberás darme un beso peligroso que me haga temblar…

Shaoran: woow! Esta bien..Daré lo mejor de mi (le sonrío)

Sakura: eso espero..Ahora bien..Será mejor que preparemos el desayuno porque Shouta y Nadeshiko despertaran pronto…

Shaoran: esta bien..Deja que te ayude con las tazas ..

Sakura: vamos…

Y en la cocina..Sakura entro seguida de Shaoran, pero ella no se imagino lo que sucedería después. Ella sintió que la puerta de la cocina se cerraba y que a su vez se le ponía una traba..

Sakura: que se supone que es lo que haces?

Shaoran: (quien se acercaba a ella sigilosamente, mirándola a los ojos con total confianza) oh…pues nada…solo pensaba…

Sakura: en que?..(Lo miraba sorprendida y caasi temblando)

Shaoran: (ya esta, la había acorralado..Estaba a unos cm de ella y en su oído como un susurro sensual:) pues …en como seria un beso peligroso que te haga temblar…

Sakura: d..Deberías pensarlo bien jejejeje…

Shaoran: nerviosa por algo? (decía inocente mientras la tomaba por la cintura)

Sakura: yo?..Por que debería?

Shaoran: no lo se..Dímelo tú… ( Y a punto de besarla) estas temblando como una hoja..

Y la beso…suave y delicadamente, haciéndole notar que ella si estaba temblando por lo que la tomo con mas fuerza. Y a medida que el tiempo iba pasando el beso se volvía mas intenso hasta que Shaoran decidió cerrarlo con un beso corto y sensual..

Shaoran: y? que tal? Te pareció peligroso y te hizo temblar?

Sakura: mmm…puedo decir que me gusto..

Shaoran: Sakuuraaa..diimee! que quiero que ya seas mi novia!

Sakura: después soy yo la que aun se comporta como una niña! (y en un susurro le dijo) tu beso me pareció espectacular, acepto ser tu novia..!

Shaoran: te amo Sakura! (decía emocionado) Prometo esperarte todo lo que quieras, no me importa que sean meses, años. Solo quiero estar contigo. (y se abrazaron fuertemente).

Sakura: Shaoran..dime algo!

Shaoran: que?

Sakura: cual es la promesa que hay entre Shouta y tú?

Shaoran: jaajjajajaaja es que acaso no te lo dijimos?

Sakura: no!

Shaoran: no te dijimos que era una charla entre hombres? Si serás curiosa!!! (y le empezó a hacer cosquillas)

Unos años después, por la tarde; Sakura - a pedido de Shaoran- fue en busca de Shouta y de Nadeshiko quienes ya estaban por terminar el jardín de infantes. Claro que en el tiempo que paso, los niños se enteraron sobre el noviazgo entre sus padres; no lo tomaron a mal, excepto Shouta quien al principio se encontraba un poco reticente con la idea pero luego la acepto sin problemas al igual que Nadeshiko.

Sakura, ya casi no temblaba cuando Shaoran estaba cerca. había logrado tenerle confianza.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Sakura, se fueron al living a ver la televisión mientras ella les preparaba la merienda.

Para cuando terminaron, llego Shaoran.

Sakura: Shouta! abre la puerta por favor que debo sacar las ultimas galletitas del horno!

Shouta: esta bien! (abre la puerta) Hola Shaoran como estas?

Shaoran: hey! bien y vos? que es lo que huele tan rico?

Shouta: mama esta haciendo galletitas, ven pasa que estamos en el living.

Shaoran: gracias.

Nadeshiko: papá!! holaa!

Shaoran: hola pequeña princesa! como te fue hoy?

Nadeshiko: bien! (mientras era alzada por su padre)

Shaoran: me alegro! pero quiero ver esas galletitas! Jajaja

Sakura: si que eres impaciente! Jajaja! mira aquí te traigo una! pero ojo que esta caliente!

Shaoran: gracias! como estas amor? (mientra le daba un pequeño beso en los labios)

Sakura: bien, algo cansadita. y vos?

Shaoran: bien. estan muy ricas tus galletitas! (mientras soltaba a Nadeshiko)

Sakura: gracias cariño!

Shaoran: amor me tendrás que perdonar hoy pero debo irme algo rápido ya que tengo que terminar unos trabajos para mañana!

Sakura: esta bien! da lo mejor de ti! (mientras lo abrazaba)

Shaoran: te extraño mucho! prometo que en unos días cuando termine tendremos 2 salidas!

Sakura: 2?

Shaoran: si, una con los niños…y otra solitos que te parece?

Sakura: me parece bien!

Shaoran: bueno lamentablemente me tengo que despegar de ti! no quiero!

Sakura: Jajaja vamos Shaoran, cuanto más rápido termines mejor!

Shaoran: esta bien ( y la besa)

Shouta: cof cof…perdón! es que me había atragantado con una galletita! ( y un brillo muy en particular destello en sus ojos…un brillo bastante conocido por Shaoran)

Sakura: estas bien cariño?

Shouta: eh..si si! no te preocupes!

Shaoran: (quien reía de la situación) bueno bueno! me voy. Nadeshiko toma tus cosas que nos vamos.

Nadeshiko: de acuerdo papi!

Sakura: bien espero verlos pronto!

Shaoran: seguro! espero que no te vuelvas a atragantar mas amigo! (mientras el también desplegaba el mismo brillo en los ojos)

Shouta: eso espero! Jajajaja

Sakura: hasta luego Shaoran, Nadeshiko!

Shouta: si..hasta luego! jaja

Nadeshiko: nos vemos!

Shaoran quien ya entraba en el auto, observo que había un hombre parado en la vereda de enfrente de la casa de Sakura pero no le dio importancia. Ella por lo pronto, no se percato de ello.

Cuando padre e hija se fueron, el hombre cruzo de calle y toco el timbre en la casa de Sakura. Ella no se imaginaba todo lo que estaría por vivir.

Sakura: Shouta! ve a bañarte!..ah..que se habrá olvidado Shaoran? (abre la puerta) Sha…

Hombre: cierra bien la boca! y ni se te ocurra gritar. me recuerdas verdad? hace unos 7 años, en aquel callejón (Sakura estaba paralizada, es claro que lo recordaba a él y a lo ocurrido)

Shouta: mama sabes donde esta…..eyy!! quien eres? suelta a mi madre ahora mismo!!!

Hombre: alto pequeñitoo, un paso mas juro que asesino a madre. Ahora Sakurita, se buena y no grites porque ya sabes lo que sucederá. ( y lentamente destapo la boca de Sakura y la amarro en una silla poniéndole una cinta en la boca)

Shouta: quien eres? responde!

Hombre: mmm... te lo diré! primero dime cuantos años tienes?

Shouta: 7 años

Hombre: ja! como me lo suponía! (girando a ver a Sakura) Sakurita! querida! nunca me fui siempre te estuve vigilando sabes?

Shouta: quien eres? Responde ya!

Hombre: que niño impaciente! mi nombre es Seto y soy tu padre. mis sangre corre por tus venas niño! y cuando seas grande serás como yo!

Shouta: mentira!! tu no puedes ser mi padre! y jamás seré como tu!!

Seto: (golpea a Shouta) cállate! no te di permiso de que hablaras!

Shouta: ma..mami, dime que no es verdad! (lo único que pudo ver Shouta son los ojos tristes de su madre, esa mirada le decía todo y el no lo podía creer.)

Seto: pues claro que es verdad, es mas ella te lo afirmara (y le quito la cinta a Sakura), vamos! dile a " nuestro" hijo que soy su padre, dile como fue!

Sakura: basta! es un niño de 7 años!

Seto: dile que soy su padre!!!

Sakura: ess..verdad…(Sakura no sabia que hacer, se sentía impotente por no poder estar al lado de su hijo) hijo sabias que te lo iba a contar!

Seto: ya! cállate estupida! y tu chiquito quiero que sepas que he cortado las líneas telefónicas y que no hay manera de que puedas llamas a nadie, ve y enciérrate en tu habitación y no salgas si es que aun valoras la vida de tu madre

Shouta: que le harás!!?

Seto: de verdad quieres ver?...

Sakura: Shouta! por favor hijo ve a mi habitación y quédate allí!

Shouta: pero mama!

Sakura: vete ya! ( y Shouta se fue corriendo, Sakura rogaba que Shouta fuera a su habitación para que encontrara su celular y llamara a Shaoran o a la policía)

Seto: oh Sakurita! veo que me has extrañado (decía mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el rostro de la mama de Shouta)

Sakura: cállate! no quiero hacerle mas daño a Shouta! es un niño!

Seto: me estas callando? no estas en posición de dar ordenes querida.

Sakura: por favor..solo vete (decía llorando, mientras sentía como Seto comenzaba a tocarla) no por favor!

en otro lugar, un muy alterado Shouta iba hacia la habitación de su madre. No sabia que hacer, no podía llamar a nadie, sentía algunos gritos inentendibles. Hasta que en un momento miro en la cama y se encontraba la cartera de Sakura y recordó que el celular de su madre siempre estaba allí.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko-San


	7. Cap 7

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar.**

**Cap 7  
**

_Parte del Cap 6  
_

_en otro lugar, un muy alterado Shouta iba hacia la habitación de su madre. No sabia que hacer, no podía llamar a nadie, sentía algunos gritos inentendibles. Hasta que en un momento miro en la cama y se encontraba la cartera de Sakura y recordó que el celular de su madre siempre estaba allí._

**Cap 7**

Shouta: cierto! el celular! por favor que este aquí! ….bien! aquí esta! llamare a Shaoran. Shaoran!!

Shaoran: hola Shouta! que sucede? tanto nos extrañas?

Shouta: cállate! y vuelve por favor, mi mama esta como rehén en casa! entro un tipo que dice ser mi padre! por favor vuelve yaaa!

Shaoran: cálmate Shouta! ya mismo estoy regresando! estoy a 5 minutos de tu casa

Shouta: por favor Shaoran apúrate! escucho gritos! y no puedo bajar porque sino matan a mi mama!

Shaoran: quédate en la habitación por favor y ten contigo el celular por las dudas!

Shouta: esta bien adiós!

En el auto de Shaoran:

Shaoran: demonios! no puede ser!

Nadeshiko: que sucede papi porque volvemos y tan rápido?

Shaoran: hija, ocurrió algo terrible, debemos volver a lo de Sakura, ellos estan en peligro!

Nadeshiko: pero q pasa?

Shaoran: quiero que cuando lleguemos que te quedes en el auto con todo cerrado y que no le abras a nadie entendiste? debo llamar a la policía de inmediato. (llama a la policía) Hola, si es urgente, comuníqueme con el comisario Yagami, del Juez Shaoran Li. Yagami, es urgente, envía varios patrulleros a esta dirección que te estoy enviando. han secuestrado a una mujer con su hijo. perfecto.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Sakura.

Nadeshiko: ten cuidado papi!

Shaoran: mi princesa, quédate aquí y cierra todo.

Mientras en casa de Sakura:

Sakura: Por favor Seto ya basta!

Seto: veo que eres muy inquieta, igual que la primera vez. la recuerdas?

Sakura: basta!

Shaoran: ya deja en paz a mi novia! ( y lo golpea a Seto)

Seto: como demonios entraste a esta casa?

Shaoran: cometiste un error al no cerrar la puerta con llave!

Seto: Jajaja, ya veo…será que a 2 personas tendré que matar?

Shaoran: basta! en unos minutos vendrá la policía y no tendrás salida!

Seto: Jajaja eso dices tu! pero puedo matarlos a ambos y llevarme al niño como rehén! veras si no salgo..

Shaoran: deja de decir estupideces! (comienza una batalla entre ambas personas)

Seto: eres un debilucho!

Shaoran: cállate!

Shouta: Shaoran!!

Shaoran: vete al cuarto Shouta!!! y en cuanto a ti desgraciado! te cuento que toda mi vida hice artes marciales. (le decía mientra lo inmovilizaba, y buscaba algo para atarlo)

Seto: ahh! duele, duele!

Shaoran: Esto solo es el principio! ya te ate y no puedes moverte. Has perdido, la policía ha llegado.

policía: policía! Sr. Li! le agradecemos por habernos llamado, a este hombre lo estábamos buscando por múltiples delitos.

Shaoran: Llévenselo por favor, no se preocupen por las declaraciones, primero quiero calmar a Sakura y su hijo.

policía: como Ud. ordene. (y se va, llevándoselo a Seto)

Shaoran: Sakura! por dios! que te ha hecho ese miserable?? ( mientras la desataba)

Sakura: no me toques…

Shaoran: que sucede Sakura? soy yo, Shaoran!

Shouta: mama!! mama!! estas bien!!

Sakura: no me toqueeen!! yaa no me toquen más!! ( fue tal el shock que se desmayo)

Shouta: mama! mama!

Shaoran: Sakura! la llevare a su habitación, vamos!

(ya en la habitación, recuestan a Sakura)

Shouta: mama! por favor! (llora)

Shaoran: ven Shouta, Sakura esta conmocionada por todo lo que sucedió

Shouta: Shaoran, ese hombre dijo que es mi papa y mi mama lo afirmo!

Shaoran: ven aquí, siéntate (y lo sentó en su regazo, mientras el se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama de Sakura), es posible que sea tu padre pero los lazos sanguíneos no lo son todo entiendes?

Shouta: lo se..pero no puedo evitar pensar de que tal vez el tenga razón! de que yo termine siendo como el! no me lo perdonaría!

Shaoran: Shouta, mírame bien, jamás serás como el entendiste? tu madre esta orgullosa de ti, te ama como no tienes idea y estoy mas que seguro de que en el futuro serás una grandiosa persona con muchísimos logros.

Shouta: Shaoran como fue que mama conoció a este hombre?

Shaoran: eso es algo que ella te lo contara luego, es su deber.

Shouta: pero..pero ya no quiere ni que la toque!

Shaoran: pero ella estaba en shock y es lógico que este nerviosa, además a mi también me puso triste no poder consolarla.

Shouta: Shaoran…quisiera pedirte algo, esta bien si no quieres.

Shaoran: lo que quieras.

Shouta: podrías…fingir al menos ser mi papa? (Shaoran no salía del asombro)

Shaoran: Shouta, seria un gran orgullo que me dejaras ser tu padre, no solo tomare ese papel, sino que te querré igual que un padre quiere a su hijo. solo espero que puedas hacerlo tú también.

Shouta: lo haré! gracias …papá! ( y lo abraza)

Shaoran: de nada hijo!...pero sabes, Nadeshiko esta encerrada en el auto, ve por tu hermana por favor, y luego ve a tu cuarto, yo cuidare de Sakura, no te preocupes.

Shouta: esta bien! muchas gracias papa!

Shaoran: de nada. ahora ve!

(Shouta se va corriendo. Shaoran aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba viviendo, la proposición de Shouta lo había asombrado demasiado y a la vez lo había hecho muy feliz, pero aun estaba triste. Sakura estaba acostada y cuando despertase no sabía como ella podría reaccionar)

Shaoran: (cerca de Sakura) Ay Sakura!, ponte bien por favor, no solo por mi, sino por tu hijo que tanto te quiere. Te extraño muchísimo, te juro que ese desgraciado no vera mas la luz del sol en esas rejas!

Dicho esto, opto por sentarse en la silla otra vez, pero esta vez un tanto alejado de Sakura. No sabia como ella reaccionaria y debía tener cuidado. pero eso si, iba a estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurriese.

Luego de más o menos tres horas, Shaoran sintió como Sakura comenzaba a despertar. luego vio como ella lo miraba con sus tristes esmeraldas. el silencio reinaba y no sabia si cortarlo o no. hasta que se decidió.

Shaoran: Sakura…como te sientes?

Sakura: tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza…

Shaoran: recuerdas todo Sakura?

Sakura: si, yo…lamento haber reaccionado así..Shouta!! donde esta Shouta!!

Shaoran: tranquila, el esta con Nadeshiko, también me encargue de calmarlo un poco. por favor, quédate acostada que te traeré un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza y un te.

Sakura: Shaoran…sabes que no fue mi intención verdad? yo solo…no se! reaccione así!

Shaoran: lo se princesa, lo se. yo solo quiero tu bien de acuerdo? ya tendremos tiempo para conversar. ten en mente lo mucho que te amo.

Sakura: gracias Shaoran ( sonrío levemente)

Luego Shaoran volvió con el analgésico y el te para Sakura.

Shaoran: aquí esta todo princesa, te lo dejo en la mesita de luz.

Sakura: Muchas gracias. (tomo la pastilla y luego un poco de te). Shaoran no quiero que te alejes tanto.

Shaoran: solo quiero que te quedes tranquila y apoyarte en todo lo que pueda.

Sakura: ( se levanto y fue a donde estaba Shaoran) Muchas gracias por salvarme, eres como mi príncipe jaja

Shaoran: te dije cuanto me gusta que sonrías? ( mientras la abrazaba con mucho cuidado)

Sakura: tuve miedo, no había teléfonos ni nada! solo recordé mi celular que lo había dejado aquí! no sabia que hacer (lloraba y se aferraba al pecho de Shaoran)

Shaoran: tranquila, yo también tuve miedo cuando Shouta me llamo tan desesperado. No se que hubiera hecho si te perdía!, pero ya paso, estamos juntos y es todo lo que cuenta.

Sakura: si, lo se!...solo me resta tener una charla con mi hijo…

Shaoran: princesa, son las 3 AM. debe de estar durmiendo. deja que se calme un poco, debió de ser muy duro para el.

Sakura: debías verlo! esa carita de tristeza, no podía creer todo lo que se le decía y yo que no podía decirle nada! me debe de odiar!

Shaoran: ven Sakura, te contare algo. ( y la sentó en su regazo, le parecía una técnica eficaz últimamente ….) Cuando estabas inconciente, yo estuve hablando un poco con Shouta. si, el estaba confundido y no era para menos. pero jamás dudo de que su madre no lo quisiera o cosa parecida.

Sakura: de ..verdad?

Shaoran: si. y sabes? además de eso; me pidió que asuma el papel de padre para el. y yo estaba tan asombrado Sakura! no tienes idea! jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!

Sakura: no puedo creerlo! Shaoran no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber todo esto!

Shaoran: es claro! deberías escucharlo llamarme papá! era algo increíble! y yo le respondía: "hijo"; sabes es un orgullo poder ser su padre!

Sakura: Te amo demasiado! prometo no alejarte más!

Shaoran: yo también te amo! nunca lo dudes! ( y se besan tranquilamente)

Sakura: amor…es algo duro de preguntar pero, debo hacer las respectivas declaraciones en la policía cierto?

Shaoran: si, como conozco al comisario me dio la oportunidad de aplazar un poco las declaraciones. Pero te prometo que estaré allí para apoyarte y que luego de eso nunca más deberás hablar sobre ello. esta bien?

Sakura: si! gracias Shaoran.

Shaoran: de nada, ahora si es posible quiero que te recuestes para descansar. yo me quedare aquí por si llegas a necesitar algo.

Sakura: mmm esta bien! pero te quedaras a mi lado verdad?

Shaoran: por supuesto!

( en cuanto Sakura se recuesta…)

Sakura: ven Shaoran..dijiste que vendrías a mi lado!

Shaoran: eh…estas segura? no quiero incomodarte o algo…

Sakura: ven! así me sentiré mas protegida! sabes que me gusta que durmamos abrazados! (sonrojo)

Shaoran: bueno, si es lo que mi princesa desea esta bien ( respondió con un todo seductor dándole un ligero beso en los labios)

Shaoran estuvo gran parte de la noche cuidando a Sakura, le gustaba mucho ver dormir a su novia. Pero hubo un momento en que el cansancio lo venció y también se durmió.

Sakura, en la mañana temprano, despertó tranquila y se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba durmiendo abrazado a ella. Sonrío al ver como la abrazaba en sueños. Intento sentarse un poco en la cama para poder sostener mejor a Shaoran y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella sabia que era una de las cosas que le gustaba a él.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y dio paso a un curioso Shouta. Cuando vio a su madre despierta se acerco con sigilo para ver como reaccionaba.

----------------------------------------------

_Hola! ya falta un capitulo solo para terminar la historia!!_

_Saludos!_

_Yuuko-San_


	8. Cap 8

**Un beso peligroso que me haga temblar.**

**Cap 8**

_Parte del Cap 7:_

_Sakura al ver la situación lo llamo con señas, procurando que Shaoran no se despierte._

_Sakura: ven cariño, siéntate aquí al costado. Hablemos bajito así no se despierta._

**Cap 7**

Shouta: mami!! Estaba tan preocupado, como te sientes?

Sakura: bien, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. Sabes que si hubiera podido evitarlo te lo ahorraría verdad?

Shouta: lo se mami! (mientras abrazaba delicadamente a su madre)

Sakura: tenemos que tener una larga charla, hoy te lo contare todo, esta bien?

Shouta: estas segura mami..

Sakura: si mi amor, después de lo que viviste ayer tienes derecho a tener tus explicaciones. Veras, hace muchos años, antes de que nacieras, fui forzada por ese hombre a hacer algo que no quería, tengo muy pocos recuerdos porque estuve inconciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Y si el es tu padre biológico.

Shouta: mami, Shaoran me dijo que no importan los lazos sanguíneos, yo..No lo quiero como padre.

Sakura: mi amor! es claro que Shaoran tiene razón, además yo no lo quiero como ejemplo para ti. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de tenerte como hijo y que te amo tal cual eres. No lo olvides.

Shouta: mamii! yo también te quiero! (llorando)

Sakura: ya, ya, no llores. Se que eres aun un niño y no tenias porque haber vivido esta situación dramática. Me alegro que hubieras encontrado mi celular para llamar a Shaoran.

Shouta: si…hablando de él, mami hay algo que debo contarte.

Sakura: dime

Shouta: pues veras, cuando estabas inconciente tuve una conversación con Shaoran y le pedí que tome el lugar de mi papa. No te molesta verdad?

Sakura: cariño! no hay noticia que me haga mas feliz! Shaoran es una buena persona que estará contigo para lo que necesites. Además el también estaba muy entusiasmado y contento!

Shouta: pero..Que el te lo contó?

Sakura: si, no te enojes con el, es que con la emoción no pudo aguantar Jajaja. Se lo has contado a Nadeshiko?

Shouta: si..Estuvimos hablando antes de dormirnos, le gusto la idea de tener un hermanito!

Sakura: me alegro! pero…mira como tienes el rostro! todo por ese demonio cuando te golpeo verdad? ve a la nevera y ponte algún hielo!

Shouta: esta bien mami!

Sakura: ah! hijo! tráeme el botiquín de la cómoda, es posible que Shaoran necesite algún calmante después.

Shouta: si mami! te veo luego!

Sakura: bien….ah! Shouta!

Shouta: si mami?

Sakura: todo estará bien ( y le sonrió)

Shouta: gracias.

Shaoran: mmm......te dije lo buena madre que eres? (somnoliento mientras abrazaba a Sakura por el abdomen como su propia posesión)

Sakura: oh! te he despertado! lo siento!

Shaoran: no te preocupes, me gusto poder escuchar la conversación. Además me encanta que me acaricies el pelo, me relaja.

Sakura: lo se…crees que haya sido suficiente explicación? aun no creo que pueda decirle todo tal cual sucedió…

Shaoran: para mi estuviste perfecta, tiene 7 años y todo lo que vivió ayer fue muy fuerte. No tenemos porque complicarlo más.

Sakura: si..Tienes razón! amor, te sientes bien? ayer por la poca luz no pude ver tu rostro muy bien pero tienes algunas marcas.

Shaoran: tranquila, no es nada grave. En unos días sanara.

Sakura: esta bien. Te propongo algo!

Shaoran: dime!

Sakura: vayamos a comprar helado para comer con los niños. Nos servirá para desestresarnos un poco y mañana iremos a hacer las declaraciones. Te parece bien?

Shaoran: si hay helado de chocolate esta bien! sino no me separo de ti!

Sakura: sii! de chocolate!!

Shaoran: bueno…esta bien.

Sakura: Shaoran…necesito moverme para salir sabias?

Shaoran: mmmm..No se si te dejare salir, si me das un besito tal vez lo haga…Jajaja

Sakura: jaja así?..mm Bueno! te lo daré! (y le da un suave beso en los labios)

Shaoran: bien! ahora si! iremos por heladoo! Jajaja!

Sakura: me iré a bañar primero, si quieres después puedes darte una ducha, aun tengo algo de tu ropa de cuando te quedas a dormir.

Shaoran: bien, te espero. Mientras bajare a hacer algún desayuno y a ver a mi hijo e hija! (decía contento mientras le brillaban los ojos)

Sakura: amor, sin duda eres un padre excepcional!

Shaoran: y tú me haces mucha competencia querida! vamos que quiero ir por helado!

Sakura: esta bien! esta bien!

Shaoran bajo las escaleras para hacer el desayuno y se encontró con 2 caritas sonrientes.

Shaoran: buenos días niños! como amanecieron?

Nadeshiko: bien! aquí con mi hermano estábamos pensando que poder desayunar….

Shouta: dale que nos haces waffle!

Shaoran: Jajaja están locos. Hija, veo que aceptaste que Shouta sea tu hermano…

Nadeshiko: si! siempre quise tener un hermano y además yo quiero mucho a Sakura.

Shouta: tanto como para que sea tu mama? no me molesta prestártela eh!

Nadeshiko: papi yo…quería preguntarte…si te gustaría que le dijera mama a Sakura.

Shaoran: ven acá! (y la abrazo) seria muy lindo de tu parte para con ella, además, Sakura te quiere muchísimo! así que sorpréndela a tu manera de acuerdo?

Shouta: bieen! ya casi somos una familia! jaja

Shaoran: casi? ( desconcertado)

Shouta: (en el oído de su padre) te falta que te cases lento!

Shaoran: (sonrojado) Jajaja ya veremos! ahora hagamos el desayuno bien? y olvídense de los wafles porque después vamos a ir con Sakura en busca de helado de chocolate!

Nadeshiko: bieeen!!

Sakura se vistió, desayuno con todos y luego con Shaoran fueron a en busca del helado. En el camino, Shaoran le confeso que no le agradaba dejarla sola en la casa, y que por favor se quedara a vivir en su casa al menos por unas semanas. Sakura acepto porque no quería quedarse sola por el momento. En el regreso, ellos fueron recibidos por sus hijos y Nadeshiko decidió que era hora de hablar con Sakura.

Sakura: que sucede cariño? acaso paso algo malo?

Nadeshiko: no, para nada. Solo que quería hablarte sobre algo..

Sakura: dime, soy tu amiga y me puedes contar todo…

Nadeshiko: lo se, Sakura, quiero que seas mi mama. Porque desde que nos conocimos eres buena conmigo y me has ayudado muchas veces con mi papa y además lo entiendes a él como nadie.

Sakura: corazón, claro que acepto ser tu madre! me haces muy feliz saber que confías en mi! (y la abraza)

Nadeshiko: te quiero mami!

Sakura: yo también hija!

Nadeshiko: mami! se nos van a acabar el helado! Jajaja

Sakura: pues vamos entonces!

En la mesa del comedor 2 hombres impacientes las esperaban con ojos cómplices y curiosos.

Nadeshiko: eh..Sucede algo?

Shaoran: no..Nada princesa!

Sakura: Jajaja parecen los 2 unos niños curiosos!

Shouta: ya no soy tan niño!!

Nadeshiko: si lo eres!

Sakura: bueno niños! no pelean ahora!, lo que sucedió es que hablando con mi querida Nadeshiko, llegamos a un acuerdo de que sea su madre.

Shouta: por fin se lo dijiste!

Shaoran: bien hecho princesa!

Sakura: es..Que acaso ya lo sabían?

Shaoran: Jajaja…pues si!

Sakura: Jajajaja

Shaoran: pues seré yo quien próximamente tenga que hablar contigo mi linda Sakura.

Sakura: acaso ocurre algo malo?

Shaoran: pues no, pero seguro que mi noticia te encantara.

Sakura: Shaoran Li! no me dejes con intrigas!

Shaoran: Jajaja! te contare una parte… primero llame al diario en donde trabajas y les comunique que por asuntos con el Sr. Juez Li no vas a poder asistir mañana a trabajar.

Sakura: que hiciste que?

Shaoran: luego llame a Eriol para que me recomendara el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y ya hice las reservaciones para mañana en la noche. En ese momento Tomoyo escucho nuestra conversación con Eriol y me dijo que ya te estaba enviando el mejor vestido de su colección de diseños.

Sakura: pero pero..estooo…y los niños…y las declaraciones..y tu trabajo! Shaoran debes entregar los trabajos previstos!

Shaoran: primero, mi querida princesa, los niños se quedaran en mi casa en cuidado de mi mayordomo Wei. segundo las declaraciones son a la mañana y tercero puedo manejar mi trabajo. piénsalo bien! te servirá para cerrar el feo suceso de ayer.

Sakura: bueno, me convenciste. siempre lo logras!

Shaoran: jajaa es que lo tenia todo previsto amor! ahora vamos a comer ese bendito helado de chocolate!

El día paso agradable, se divirtieron como familia. Sakura y Shouta armaron un pequeño bolso para pasar esas semanas en lo de Shaoran. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Sakura acompañada de su novio realizo las declaraciones en privado de todo lo que había ocurrido frente al comisario Yagami quien tomaba nota. Li le manifestó al Yagami que si llegaba a necesitar alguna cosa que contactara con el y que la semana que viene debían encontrarse para tratar otros casos.

Finalizados los sucesos de la mañana, Sakura y Shaoran decidieron almorzar algo rápido en algún comercio y volvieron a casa. debían prepararse para una magnifica noche.

Tomoyo no había mentido cuando había dicho que era el mejor vestido de su colección y además le envío unas joyas que combinarían con el atuendo.

Todo estaba preparado, el la esperaba en el living con el smoking negro puesto. Su cabello igual de rebelde que siempre. Luego observo como Sakura bajaba las escaleras con su vestido largo peltre y el cabello suelto. Fue en ese momento en que confirmo que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. No le importaba si su familia se enteraba o no, si lo desheredaban o no. Lo único que le importaba era ella y los niños.

Sakura: Como me veo? no te parece que es muy vistoso?

Shaoran: te ves magnifica!

Shouta: (quien se asomaba con Nadeshiko) si mami! eres la mejor!

Nadeshiko: ayy! ojala algún día pueda ponerme un vestido así!

Sakura: seguro que podrás pequeña.

Shouta: bueno..vayan que sino llegan tarde! papa! llevas todo verdad ( le decía mientras lo miraba con ese brillo de complicidad en los ojos)

Shaoran: si hijo!

Sakura: de que hablan?

Shaoran: cosa de hombres! vamos!

Sakura: siempre me dejas con la intriga!

Sakura quedo maravillada con el lugar, después de lo triste que había sido dar las declaraciones en la mañana, esto podría llegar a borrar todo eso.

su mesa reservada estaba en un lugar intimo cerca de una ventana. se sentaron y durante la cena rieron y conversaron a lo grande, realmente se la estaban pasando muy bien. Luego ya cuando estaban con el postre, Shaoran saco una pequeña rosa de su bolsillo y también una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Shaoran: Esta flor es para ti…

Sakura: (sonrojada) amor! no tenias porque molestarte! ya con esta velada soy tan feliz!

Shaoran: Sakura, tu me haces feliz cada día. Haces feliz a Shouta, a Nadeshiko tu nueva hija jaja; realmente no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti. Sakura quieres ser mi esposa, quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo? Sakura te propongo crear los mejores recuerdos que puedas llegar a imaginar. además prometo hacer muy feliz a tu hijo. Seria grandioso que podamos formar todos una hermosa familia!

Sakura: (con algunas lagrimas de emoción, aun no podía creer tal proposición) Shaoran, eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo; es claro que me gustaría ser tu esposa! y también prometo hacer feliz a tu hija. Gracias a ti pude salir de serios problemas, tu fuiste a la única persona que me pude acercar a pesar de mis temores y como si fuera poco me has salvado. obviamente que me casare contigo!

Shaoran: te amo mas que a mi vida, déjame darte uno de esos besos que te hagan temblar Jajaja ( y se besan mientras que muchos aplaudían en el restaurante).

Como era de esperarse de un restaurante tan sofisticado, si había algunos periodistas que lograron sacarle fotos a la pareja y no tardaron en aparecer titulares en los diarios como: "Directora de importante diario se compromete con el codiciado Juez LI"; "Sakura Kinomoto se casará con Shaoran Li", etc.

Finalmente Shaoran y Sakura se casaron y decidieron comprar una casa en la que vivieran juntos con sus hijos como familia. Quien sabe que maravillosos recuerdos armaran juntos…

FIN.

-----------------------------------

_Bueno! como les prometi! me faltaba muy poco para terminarla y tambien la subi lo mas rapido que se pudo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado, claro que puede llegar a ser criticable; ya que no a todo el mundo le tiene que gustar y eso esta bien._

_hace varios meses que estaba con esta idea base de la historia en la cabeza y no tenia tiempo de terminarla! pero lo logre!_

_Espero encontrarnos en alguna otra historia!_

_Saludos!_

**_Yuuko-San_**


End file.
